


my life would suck without you

by 약속해줘 (TpLoz)



Category: GWSN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Girlfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, MY BABIES, stan gwsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/%EC%95%BD%EC%86%8D%ED%95%B4%EC%A4%98
Summary: Prompt: "It's all your fault we're in this mess."





	my life would suck without you

"It's your fault we're in this mess."

They were squatting in dark and dank alleyway, and the aroma of sewage killed most of the romance that could have ever graced this date.

"How?! How could I have planned for all of this to happen? It's not my fault that the paparazzi found us, Miya."

Seokyoung huffed at her girlfriend, but seeing the curl of her lips and the accompanying sparkle in her eyes, there was no mistake that Miya was just joking with her. 

"Well, maybe if you weren't so talented and famous, this wouldn't have happened!"

These words hit a mark, even if they weren’t aimed there. Seokyoung sometimes lay awake thinking about the endless things she could easily do without fame, and for one, her dating life would go  _ much  _ smoother.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want this to happen," Seokyoung sighed, taking one of Miya’s hands in her own. "I just wanted to give my girlfriend the date she deserves, but I guess someone ratted us out."

Miya’s features grew gentle at Seokyoung’s words and she began to rub circles into Seokyoung’s hand with her thumb. 

"I think it was the guy at the restaurant… he looked too squirrely." 

Seokyoung laughed in surprise, and Miya smiled in triumph. After her laughter had subsided into giggles, Seokyoung spoke.

"I'd like to think he wouldn't, but you're probably right." 

"I don't know how you always see the best in people Seokyoung, but I always have loved mysteries." 

Seokyoung's heart melted at that, Miya can sometimes act tough with a hard exterior but she was such a softie at heart. Seokyoung feels like the luckiest woman to have her as her girlfriend.

"I love you, Miya."

Smiling softly at each other, the horrid smell was forgotten in the moment.

"I love you too, Seokyoung."

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short but i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! :DD


End file.
